


This One Selfishness

by VicenteValtieri



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Was watching RID too late and fic happened.





	

Optimus gently stroked Starscream’s helm. The on-again, off-again Decepticon was offline and unresponsive.

Optimus soothed one servo over a beautiful wing. He had never told Starscream how much he adored his wings. Of course, the Seeker had had some idea. It was a common weakness among Grounders, apparently.

Still, their experiences together had been soft and, to Optimus at least, meaningful. 

He had no idea what Starscream had thought, he never had. And now, with processor activity at the absolute minimum, he might never know.

Starscream was not in the brig in stasis with the rest of the prisoners. He was not going to prison. Optimus knew that was probably a bad idea. The Seeker might wake some day. Knowing Starscream, he would wake. And when he woke, he would be right back to causing trouble for Optimus and the rest of the galaxy.

But imagining the Seeker in a cell was somehow worse than imaging the destruction he would inevitably wreak. 

Wasn’t Optimus allowed to be selfish in this one, small matter?


End file.
